


No Words

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do mortal enemies forced to fight on the same side deal with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabrielleabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/gifts).



There were no words between them, only sidelong glances, backs to the wall, muscles tensed and ready for attack. Group meetings were broken down into sides – Spike at Buffy’s right, Robin on the periphery, fuming. No words exchanged, but that didn’t prevent conversation.  
A twinge of guilt brought Spike’s eyes up and—  
_Sorry I killed your mum._

_Yeah? I’m not sorry I tried to kill you._

_Yeah, not sorry. Try it again and I’ll kill you._

The rage boiled underneath until the earth gave way.  
Robin never said he was sorry Spike died.  In the end, he had no words.


End file.
